


孤星

by KC_Charlotte



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_Charlotte/pseuds/KC_Charlotte





	孤星

你是个很孤独的姑娘。

孤独，不是说你没有朋友，没有爱你的家人。不，这些你都有的。你甚至可以说，是一般人眼中非常幸福的姑娘，毕竟身边皆为良师益友，学习成绩不错，家庭条件也是小康水平。

但是你依然很孤独啊，在夜深人静的时候。你会觉得黑夜过于寂静，会觉得心里突然一阵酸酸的，好像丢了一半。

你不敢去叨扰你的挚友，毕竟他们也有他们的生活。你无法和你的爸爸妈妈沟通，他们不会懂的，你早就试过了。

于是你就在床上不断地翻弄着被子，调整几十次头的位置，以为睡得舒服一点就可以入睡了，可是你还是根本睡不着。

你知道自己强烈地需要着什么东西，大概是一颗相通的灵魂吧。你这时打开手机，开始放音乐。没有什么比肖邦和失眠的夜晚更般配了，你听着B小调夜曲，竟然流了泪。你攥紧了被子，任凭眼泪纵横，渐渐安睡。

无数个这样的夜晚陪伴你走过了几年的时光，转眼间，你已经是个高三生了。

那天，早稻田大学来你们学校招生。对单调无趣的原生家庭有些厌倦的你，心里擦出了一道火光。你去参加了招生咨询会，英语授课并提供奖学金的条件让你甚是满意。你打电话联系了家长，由于模考的失利，爸爸妈妈觉得绕道高考也许是个不错的选择，便同意了你的请求。

早大的考试对你来说不难，你顺利被早大录取。

异国他乡的生活并不如你所想的那样顺利。你并不能很熟练地使用日语和身边的人交流，看到食品包装袋还得靠上面的汉字猜测意思，每天都吃拉面或者唐扬鸡块配沙拉也让你感到腻味。失眠再一次不期而至。你又记起自己很孤独的事实，记起自己和爸妈每一次尴尬而终的对话，记起许久没有给自己回邮件的朋友，记起自己曾经暗恋的男孩和他的女朋友......

你望着窗外漆黑的天空，只有一两颗星星依稀可见。你又打开了肖邦，只有钢琴曲能让你安心。

从小，你就是个很有钢琴天赋的姑娘，一度打算以钢琴为职业。可是爸妈不允许，靠钢琴吃饭太困难，而且家里的经济条件也不支持。

你很懂事，没有表示过异议。但是偶尔想起，心里还是会隐隐作痛，比如现在听到精致华丽的《第一叙事曲》的时候。你会想，要是自己也能弹这么绚丽美妙的曲子该多好啊！你望望自己曾经纤秀灵巧现在却越发粗拙的手指，叹了口气。

你倒也很快适应了一个人的生活。你摸清了学校各个僻静的时段和地点。比如总是在大家都去吃饭和午休的时候绕到图书馆一个鲜有人知的小角落里学习（那里正好有一张两人的自习桌) ，然后等大家差不多离开了食堂才去吃一份不怎么样的饭菜，一样坐在少有人去的角落里。

这样的生活在某一天发生了一些小小的改变。你认识了一个学长。

你照旧在午饭的点去了图书馆，却发现你的自习桌对面的位置已经坐了一个人。他对着电脑，很认真地交替着用红蓝双色两支笔记着笔记。你有点惊讶，毕竟还从来没有人坐在你对面过。不过你顾不了这么多，还是拉开了座椅准备坐下。

座椅吱吱呀呀的声音让那人吃了一惊，他抬起头来看着你。作为一个男生，他长得有点过于清秀了，至少这是你的第一印象。他带着一副黑框眼镜，皮肤白皙，眼角细长，嘴唇略薄，给人很斯文的感觉。他有点不好意思和慌张地朝你笑了一下，薄薄的嘴唇两角和眼角一起微微翘起，让你突然有点心跳加快的感觉。然后他赶快低下了头，尽管你并不知道他有什么好慌张的。

你拿出书本开始学习，其间有一种奇妙的感觉——那男生不时抬起头来看着你。当然你不好意思抬头确认，只好装作若无其事。

到了你惯常吃午饭的点，你收拾好东西离开了。你从他身边经过，和往常一样没有什么表情。他转头看你了吗？你不知道。

这样的日子持续了三天，每天都是一样的。你每天到图书馆的时候，他都已经坐在那里了。而且，他真的不时抬起头看看你，带着小孩子般好奇又天真的眼神——这是你偷偷观察得出的结论。

有什么好看的啊？我又不是什么大美女。你这样想。

到了第四天来图书馆的时候，你拉开座椅的时候他抬起头，朝你笑了一下，说：“你好！今天还是一样准时啊！”

你也很礼貌地回复说：“Hi！嗯，我每天都是这个点来啊。”

他稍稍有些迟疑的样子，不过还是伸出了了他的手和你握了一下。这手真是非常好看了，你想。看起来不怎么强壮，握起来却格外坚实有力而温暖。皮肤像牛奶一样白皙顺滑。

“很高兴认识你，请问你叫什么名字？” 他说。

你报了名字，然后问了一样的问题。

他的脸上一瞬间闪过惊讶的神色，不过很快换成了相当开心的笑容，他说：“哦，我叫羽生结弦。我已经大三啦。”

“学长好！这里学妹还请多多关照了.......” 你说。虽然你觉得这个男孩子说是学弟还比较像。

你对照着日语发音努力思索着他名字对应的汉字，却只想出了“羽生”二字。

“可以知道学长名字是怎么写吗？” 你问。

他迅速抽了一张草稿纸，用工整的字迹写给你看。原来是羽生结弦，看起来很好看的名字，用中文念起来也好听。

“我是中国来的留学生，日语还不太好。” 你这样解释道。他点点头咧开嘴笑着说：“你已经很棒了，我外语可差了。”

然后你还是一样抽出书本学习，手机放在桌上。学了一会儿你突然想听音乐，点开播放器，插上耳机，随机播放。

正好是肖邦的叙一。

那位学长猛地抬起头来，看着你。你惊讶地看着他，然后发现自己耳机没有插好。你抱歉地说：“不好意思。” 然后赶紧插上了耳机，又低下了头。

“肖邦的《第一叙事曲》。” 他盯着你说。

这回轮到你猛地抬起头了。看来这也是个爱古典音乐的人，你想。

你点点头。

“学妹喜欢肖邦吗？”

“是的。”

“我也很喜欢呢！尤其是《第一叙事曲》。”

“为什么这么喜欢叙一？”

他又笑了，露出白白的牙齿，说：“我大概接下来一年，甚至两年都得靠它了哈哈。”

弹钢琴的？不像啊。

“虽然不知道是什么事，但还是给学长加油啦！” 你说。

他笑得更开心了，两眼眯成一条缝，鼻子都笑皱了，真像个小孩子。他拼命点点头，说：“一定。”

从此以后，你们每天都在图书馆见面，在正式开始学习之前都会聊一会儿。还好你们坐在图书馆最僻静的角落，没人会把你们轰出去。

你对他越来越有好感。这年头这样谦逊礼貌，温文尔雅的男生已经不多见了。更可贵的是，你能感觉到他身上有一股韧劲，像是个精神很强大的人。他低头写字的样子那么认真小心，一笔一画整齐得让你一个女孩子都自愧不如。

终于有一天，你鼓起勇气问他：“学长，中午可以一起吃饭吗？”

他好像有些尴尬。他接着说：“这个......我一般不怎么去食堂，人太多......不过看在你的份上，好吧！”

于是你们在你最熟悉的食堂最偏僻的角落坐下来，他有些紧张兮兮地环顾四周。这是你一直以来最不解的地方：他总是突然看起来有些紧张。

你要了一份咖喱牛肉，他却只要了一小份生鸡蛋拌饭和沙拉。

“你吃这么少吗？” 你惊奇地问。

“呃......不能吃多。” 他简洁地解释。

你们开始聊肖邦，聊古典音乐，到了最后开始聊人生。你发现自己可以很自然地向他敞开心扉，你的直觉告诉你他会懂的，关于什么是孤独。

“每个人的人生都过得很不容易啊！” 他听完你的讲述，感叹道，“我还觉得你们过得可开心了呢……”

我们？他不也是大学生吗？

“我也觉得很孤独啊，这其实很正常的。而且你在异国他乡留学，这种感觉一定更加强烈吧？这种感觉我跟你一样体验过呢.......”

“我也没有什么朋友，还很怕跟人打交道，所以跟你一样找了图书馆人最少的角落。”

“但是一个人也可以过得很充实啦，只要你有目标的话。你有目标吗？” 他的表情换得很快，刚刚看起来还有点小失落，现在又眉开眼笑的。

你思考了一下，摇了摇头。确实，这几个月你过得迷迷糊糊的，并没有什么规划。也许正是这样，才把生活搞得一团糟吧。

“那学长是有目标的人了？”

他淡淡地点了点头，这次倒没有添加其他说明。

从此，你们成为了相当要好的朋友（至少你这么觉得）。在日语学习上有不懂的问题，你都会拿去请教他，他总是非常非常耐心和细致地给你解答。即使有一时答不上来的，他也会回去做详细准确的查阅后第二天告诉你答案。可惜的是，你有时候被他认真讲解的样子深深吸引了，或者光顾着看他俊秀的侧颜和温柔的眼神，居然没听进去他在讲什么。

你没想到自己会这样。

你告诉他，你曾有一个弹琴的梦想。他跟你说，如果真的坚定这个梦想，就应该不顾一切去为它付出努力。

“努力可能会撒谎，但努力不会白费。” 他说，眼睛里的那份坚毅和执着是你从未见过的。

听说你喜欢钢琴，他也向你请教了不少钢琴曲有关的问题，特别是音乐情感理解的方面。你也尽自己所能把自己知道的都告诉了他。他总是说：

“学妹真是帮了我大忙啊，太感谢了！”

你觉得自己其实也没做什么。

你慢慢变得开朗活泼起来，生活于你来说也不再那么沉重无聊。他身上有一种特别的力量，让你想向光生长。从他身上你学会了感恩和知足，更重要的是学会了对抗孤独。你对于未来有了明晰的规划，你开始一步一个脚印地向梦想迈进。

“努力会撒谎，但不会白费。” 你告诉自己。

不知不觉间，那个名为羽生结弦的学长成了你生活中极为重要的一部分。你每天都盼着在图书馆和他相会的短暂片刻，和他聊一小会儿天就能疏解一天的不快。甚至晚上睡觉的时候，脑海里也会浮现出那张带着笑颜的脸庞。

你一直以为自己不会喜欢这种太秀气的男生，但是你错了，他根本就是你的菜。

你喜欢他。尽管你不想承认。

可是有一天，他没有来图书馆，座位又像以前一样，空空荡荡。

你差一点哇地一声哭出来，却还是竭力忍住了这样的冲动。

你惯常用的桌子上放了一本书，一本图书馆的书。你把它拿起来一看，下面压了一张纸，上面满是你熟悉的清秀字迹：

亲爱的学妹：

非常非常对不起你，我就这样不辞而别了。我其实是因为伤病无法进行我正常的工作才来这里学习一段时间的，毕竟早大的学分我要修够。但其实一般我是不来上学的。很高兴能认识你，认识你让我的生活有了一些非常有意义的变化。这样平常安稳又充满“小确幸”的生活是我难得体验的。

你说你很孤独，我很理解你。我也觉得孤独。但是我有很美好很美好的梦想在支持着我，我都没有心思去想自己有多孤单了。你也要有很美好很美好的梦想哦！

虽然我可能很长一段时间不能再和你见面，但是我相信你很快就会看到我的。多看电视可以提高口语水平，呃，尤其NHK.

希望你也能为自己的梦想付出一切去实现它。拼尽全力就没有遗憾了。只要没有放弃就不算失败。

祝你和我接下来都能神发挥！认识学妹真是太好了！我们一定会再见面的！

我把我的联系方式写在背面了，只有一个请求：千万千万不要外传！当然我知道你不会的啦！

祝学妹一切安好！

羽生结弦

眼泪不争气地涌了出来，但是这次你很快振作了起来。你已经是个更坚强的姑娘了。

虽然我可能很长一段时间不能再和你见面，但是我相信你很快就会看到我的。什么意思呀这是......

还叫我多看NHK？

你后来结交了不少不错的朋友，你终于开口问道：“对了，你们认识羽生结弦吗？”

“认识？人家是奥运会冠军诶当然不“认识”...... 但是谁都知道啦！在我们早大人间科学部上函授课程。” 你的好朋友说。

奥......奥运会冠军？！

你不好意思再问羽生是哪个项目的运动员，而是赶紧回去用电脑查了一下。

原来是这个时代最伟大的花滑运动员之一啊。

你想起他清秀却总是透着坚毅的脸庞，想起他总是充满决心和信心的话语，想起他黑色眼眸里透出的锐利又锋芒毕露的目光。

于是你把他升组以后的所有节目看了一遍，等到看完你的眼睛里已经满是泪水。

你查到了羽生比赛的日子，在那天准时打开了NHK，看他的节目。

原来短节目是叙一。你看着身穿冰蓝色半透明考斯滕的他轻轻跃上冰面，场边的观众为他大声欢呼，应援横幅一块接一块，你很难想象这样一个体育巨星曾经就坐在你对面，还说：“我很高兴认识你，学妹。” 

也许这就是他为什么想和我聊天吧。我可能是极少数把他当普通人看的人了，也许是我让他体验到了大学生真实的生活。

你想给他打电话，却又怕打扰了他。

唉，他要是个普通人该多好！

可是那样的他，也不会这样有魅力了吧。

你买了一张NHK杯的票，在自己的能力范围内买了尽量靠前的。你很早就进了场，眼睛一刻也没离开过冰面。

羽生出现了，他朝你这边的观众席打招呼。他突然发现了你，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛确认，你开心地挥起双臂，拼命地点头微笑。

他不易察觉地眨了一下眼睛，你知道他认出了你。

比赛结束，你扔了一只小维尼进去，你塞了一张小纸条在维尼的拉链里：

学长的梦想一定会实现的！】我也要争取像学长一样优秀呢～有时间还能一起吃饭就好了;-)

也许他不会回你的，那么多只维尼在冰场上，他可能根本不知道哪个是你的。

这天晚上，你的手机响了。是一条短信：

学妹，休赛季来看我的冰演吧，我让工作人员放你进后台，要是不介意的话，一起吃盒饭好了:)


End file.
